


The Pleasure of Gift Giving

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam and Will are cousins, Apron Kink, Hannigram is married, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Spacedogs is married, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NIgel gets a crappy gift from Will and Hannibal and he takes offense. It wasn't fair that Adam got a fancy telescope and he only received an apron. He lets them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure of Gift Giving

 

_‘Happy Holidays, cousin dear. I hope Adam enjoys this simple gift.'_

 

Nigel read the little card attached to the cobalt blue-wrapped box and walked into the living room. Hannibal and Will were away for the holidays plus their honeymoon, so they only sent their gifts through the mail this time instead of the doctor “asking” Nigel and Adam to have dinner at the Lecter-Graham house.

 

Nigel actually liked this better, staying at home, so he could cuddle with Adam after he had filled his darling’s tummy up with his home-cooked Romanian dishes, and definitely after they had made love in the shower, and then in bed. Hannibal and his fancy dinners were always a chore and a bore to him. If only Adam was not Will’s cousin and they weren’t inclined to see each other from to time, but especially during special occasions, namely holidays and birthdays and anniversaries.

 

“Darling, our gifts are here!” he yelled from the living room, flopping on the couch, and Adam walked in a minute after, curls all mussed up and still rubbing sleep from his eyes, the after-effects of Nigel’s thorough loving.

 

“I didn’t hear the FedEx van.” The smaller man automatically dropped his ass on Nigel’s open lap and had the older man’s arms about his waist as he was pulled in for a kiss.

 

“I was smoking outside so they didn’t need to ring the doorbell.” Nigel replied, smiling. He pointed to the large dark green box at his right. “From Will, I think.”

 

“Hmm...” Adam slipped off Nigel to sit on the floor instead. “Or maybe he and Hannibal chose it.” He had an idea what the huge box might contain, but he was still holding his horses, as Nigel had often told him to do when he was getting excited.

 

“Maybe.” Nigel leaned back and watched his darling peel the wrapping paper off less carefully than he had been used to while growing up, clearly another thing he had picked up from his husband. The older man couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Nigel!” Adam yelped, looking over his shoulder, eyes bright with unadulterated glee. “It’s the [Celestron 8Inch CPC Deluxe 800 HD Telescope](http://www.telescopes.com/products/celestron-8-inch-cpc-deluxe-hd-telescope)!”

 

Nigel leaned forward to look at the side of the box, where Adam had ripped off the green wrap, showing the brand and model. “The fucking thing that you said was $2,000?” he blinked at Adam.

 

“Yes! I need to call Will.” Adam leapt up, positively giggling as he ran back to their room. “Nigel, breakfast please.” The younger man added before he dialed his cousin’s number.

 

“I’m on it, sweetheart.” Nigel sighed, smiling at Adam’s child-like enthusiasm.

 

He stood up to head on to the kitchen but he remembered he hasn’t opened his gift. He picked up the box again from the sofa, and after practically destroying the paper, he opened the carton box.

 

“What the fuck?” he said as he held up the thing he got from the rich couple who gifted his husband a damned expensive telescope.

  
The thing in his hand was a [fucking apron](http://cdn.notonthehighstreet.com/system/product_images/images/001/792/281/original_dachshund-sausage-dog-apron.jpg). It was of the lightest blue cloth with a single square pouch, with the main feature being the black dachshunds printed all over it.

 

He got an apron when he and Adam got them a $400-dollar [ME04 Matryomin Theremin](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B0099ZAOVW/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B0099ZAOVW&linkCode=as2&tag=thereminworld) because Will accidentally broke the old one.

 

“Unbelievable.” Nigel scoffed, shaking his head. Then a thought came to him. A brilliant idea. It made him expose his canines in a smile like he was a tiger about to tear the meat off of his prey’s leg. He was going to let the Lecter-Graham couple his heart-felt appreciation for their gift. Only, it won't be in a way they’d really feel happy about.

 

  
///

 

“Will said hello and told me Greece is–" Adam blinked at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen, feeling slightly dazed as blood quickly moved south to his crotch. “Nigel…” he trailed off, swallowing thickly.

 

Nigel had his back to him – his naked back and his firm, meaty ass on full display, but for the tail of the ties dangling at his nape and down the crack of his cheeks. The older man turned around from the stove he was facing and smiled at his husband.

 

Nigel was naked but for a dachshund apron that Adam was seeing for the first time.

 

“What are you doing?” Adam asked, licking his lips as he moved around the table, walking to the older man.

 

“Getting breakfast ready, gorgeous.” Nigel said, grabbing Adam by the waist as he approached and pulling him close until their chests met.

 

Adam looked up at the other man’s face. “And you’re wearing an apron – only an apron, why?”

 

“Because I want you to have a pleasant breakfast and a pleasant view.” Nigel said with a wink.

 

Adam nodded, though the answer was far from logical. Nevertheless, it seemed his body knew what Nigel was saying and his hands found themselves slipping behind the man’s hips and squeezing his butt cheeks.

 

“I think I like feeling the view better.”

 

Nigel chuckled at that. Then he brought his lips down onto Adam’s, engulfing them in a hungry kiss. The smaller man moaned heartily as his hands kneaded the mounds of flesh that caused his morning wood to seemingly turn to steel.

 

“Can breakfast wait?” Nigel breathed as he pulled down Adam’s loose sweatpants off his hips and let it slide to the floor.

 

“Yes…” Adam gasped, kicking the garment away and peeling off his t-shirt before hurriedly kissing Nigel again.

 

His fingers tugged at the ribboned ties at Nigel’s nape then at the ones behind him, then yanked the apron off and took one step back to truly appreciate the view. Adam mewled. His husband was a delicious specimen of a man and he felt like devouring him, which he did without a second thought as he dropped to his knees and buried his nose in the thatch of curls at the base of Nigel’s length and then taking the thickening flesh between his lips.

 

Adam looked up adoringly; meeting the older man’s deep maroon eyes, before he took Nigel in hand and began pumping him and playfully flicking the tip of his tongue at the head.

 

“Baby…” Nigel threw his head back and combed his fingers through Adam’s messy curls, groaning louder as his lover’s lips enveloped his cock.

 

Adam was quick to become an expert in almost anything he was determined to learn, and blowing Nigel’s cock was like a walk in the fucking park once he got used to it. He has had Nigel coming down his throat just after two and a half weeks of practice. So now, in just a few minutes, the older man was rock hard and he’d be ready to blow if Adam didn’t stop. And so with great reluctance, Nigel pulled the younger man off him to stand up on shaky legs then kissed him again, tasting his own musk and his Adam.

 

“Darling, can I fuck you now?”

 

“If you want to…” Adam teased, biting his lower lip.

 

“I fucking want to.”

 

The naughty grin on Nigel’s face spoke of a million different things, and Adam knew his lover was up to no good, in a sense; but him being lifted off the floor then being bodily deposited onto the table still pulled a surprised yelp from him, which was immediately followed by the older man nearly folding him in half as his strong hands held Adam by the back of his wide-spread knees.

 

“You’re the sexiest fucking angel, love…” Nigel said before dipping his head down between his lover’s open legs.

 

“Nigel… ohh~” Adam moaned aloud as Nigel licked a long wet stripe from his perineum to the tip of his cock then blew lightly and in quick succession at his twitching hole. The smaller man’s hands gripped blindly onto the edge of the table while his husband’s tongue began teasing him open, dipping shallowly before adding to it the sweet sensation of his sucking lips.

 

Nigel still tasted himself deep inside his lover from their lovemaking last night as he buried his tongue into the sensitive opening, drawing another series of sexy vocalizations from Adam that the taller man was determined to keep on hearing. Spitting onto Adam’s hole, he then proceeded to slide a finger in and out slowly while dabbing his tongue at the squirming man’s smooth balls. Nigel just loved how his angel kept himself hairless there that it was all that it took for him to alternately swallow each warm globe into his avid mouth, causing Adam’s hips to jerk as he howled in pleasure.

 

“Nigel, please…” Adam cried out, reaching up and forward to touch the crown of his husband’s head, making the man look up from his feast.

 

“Yes, darling?” he asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and smiling.

  
“Fuck me already, please, Nigel, please…” the smaller man mewled, his sensitized body burning yet needing the contact of his husband’s skin.

 

“Alright, no need to beg, love…” Nigel complied, coming up and grabbing Adam by the waist, raising his back from the table’s surface before taking a few seconds to snatch the bottle of olive oil from the condiment tray on the counter. Good thing it was half full.

 

“Hurry, please…” Adam moaned again as he made a show of slipping two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucking on them before dipping the slick digits past the rim of his opening.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Nigel spat as he dribbled oil into one hand and watched the delectable display Adam was giving him. Tugging on his now-slippery dick several times, he stepped closer to the edge of the table again and smirked back at his naughty husband who was still moaning as he finger-fucked his own ass.

 

“Need you…” Adam whimpered and rolled his hips, his fingers now slowly retreating from his hole.

 

“Yeah?” Nigel asked, grinning wide, and at Adam’s weak nod, he slid into the smaller man’s body with a long, agonizingly slow thrust that had both of them groaning aloud.

 

Once he was balls deep, Nigel didn’t hesitate to give his lover a hard ride, pounding in and out of his slick hole like his life depended on it. And maybe it did, for as he thrust and with every snap of his hips, Nigel felt as if he was pouring all that he was worth into his beloved spaceman, bent on filling his young lover with the love he had only for him.

 

Adam was almost hoarse from moaning as his husband kept his punishing pace, only stopping to get him off the table and flipping him onto his stomach, all without slipping out of his body. Sweat dripped from his forehead to the table where he was leaning on to, his breath fogging then dissipating between his forearms as his body was rocked back and forth. His cock was dripping a steady stream of clear precum, leaving an obscene mess on the kitchen floor, and Adam reached down to give his aching flesh some semblance of relief, though it was apparent from the throbbing he was feeling that he only had maybe a minute or so more before he let himself go.

 

“Fucking… baby, I’m gonna fucking come…” Nigel said then groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he thrust several times more erratically, feeling his every heartbeat in his throbbing cock, then stilled as he emptied his load into Adam’s sucking hole. He slipped out seconds later, and then heard Adam mewl as the hot, thick liquid dribbled out his abused ass then slithered down the inside of his left thigh.

 

“Fucking sexy, Adam, darling…” Nigel breathed heavily behind Adam’s earlobe, catching the tender flesh between his teeth and biting playfully.

 

“Nigel… mmhh…” Adam whimpered, tilting his head to look at Nigel. He pumped his cock twice, making him screw his eyes shut and drop his head on the table in a mix of pleasure and pain. He needed to come so badly, he wanted to scream.

 

“I’ll take care of that, baby.” Nigel said, and carefully got Adam back on the table, but now sitting up.

 

He took his lover’s angry-looking length into his hand, quickly taking him down his throat and sucking deep. His angel’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he moaned and whined, the delectable sounds ending in a weak whimper as Adam’s hips snapped as his body was wracked in the violence of his orgasm. And Nigel eagerly drank down all he had to give, completely ignoring the fact that his throat would be burning after this.

 

He waited for Adam’s hold on his hair to slacken before he came up to stand, letting his big hands rest on his smaller lover’s waist.

 

“You okay?” he asked, planting a small kiss on the tip of Adam’s nose. His spaceman nodded and smiled tiredly.

 

“I’m sleepy again…” he said and giggled, making Nigel laugh too.

 

“Alright, but I’ll clean you up first.” The older man easily lifted him off the table, and Adam wrapped himself around Nigel using his arms and legs as the man carried him to the bathroom to give him a quick shower.

 

He was almost asleep when Nigel rinsed the fragrant suds off his now-glowing skin and he was out like a light when his back hit the bed. Without him knowing it, he gave his husband a lovely smile when the man kissed him briefly before returning to the kitchen.

 

Nigel wiped the sex-related drippings and stains off of any surface, off the table and off the floor, before going back to the bathroom to shower. He came back to the kitchen as he was fastening a towel about his hips, and with a little smile, slipped his hand under the table to get his cell phone and hit the stop icon of the recorder.

 

“Happy Holidays, cousin dear,” he said smirking, then whistled as he went to their home office to use Adam’s laptop.

 

  
///

 

  
“It says it’s a second gift.” Will said, smiling at Hannibal who was sitting relaxed on the luxurious hotel bed beside him. “Shall I open it?”

 

Hannibal nodded. “Don’t let me stop you, love.”

 

“Okay.” Will leaned over and pecked a kiss on his husband’s lips before he clicked on the attachment of Nigel’s email he just received. The email was entitled _“A Second Gift”_ and on the body of the email, the man only said, _“It’s our thanks for the apron.”_

 

The attachment was an audio file that was labeled, _‘Us Singing.’_

 

“I bet they made it rain when they did this.” Will said, snickering. At the inquiring look on Hannibal’s face he added, “Adam can carry a tune, but Nigel only croaks like a toad.”

 

“Well, let’s hear it.” Hannibal said with an encouraging smile. “But you might want to just play it on the laptop as it might be too loud.” He pointed to the state-of-the art speakers embedded in the ceiling and walls that was currently hooked up through Bluetooth to their laptop. 

 

“No, it should be okay.” Will reasoned then hit 'play'.

 

_“Fuck me already, please, Nigel, please…”_

 

He heard his cousin mewling followed by Nigel’s voice.

 

_“Alright, no need to beg, love…”_

 

Then they heard the sound of someone sucking something and then Nigel cursing as Adam moaned like a wanton –

 

Will hit 'stop' with shaking fingers.

 

“I told you it would be too loud.” Hannibal said, his shoulder shaking.

 

Will pursed his lips and almost threw the laptop on Hannibal’s’ lap, missing the Lecter family jewels by millimeters then flopped onto his side and promptly flung the bed covers on his head.

 

Hannibal just placed a kiss on said covered head and turned off the laptop, but only after he had copied and saved the audio file in his phone. He was reasonably fascinated with hearing Will using expletives during sex through Adam’s voice.

 

Maybe next year, he would send Nigel a male lingerie set and a riding crop.

 

With a pleased smile and after securing his arms around Will’s waist, the doctor fell into peaceful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Also, kudos and comments give me energy to write more. <3


End file.
